Twins Peredhil Lessons in life
by Alandriel
Summary: Snippets of the lives of our beloved twins
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, I really do, but it's just wishful thinking. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Eru. And I'm neither.**

**Author's note: There will be no slash, no MS and no love stories except for the canon ones. Elladan and Elrohir are loving brothers, Elrond and later Thrandúil are loving fathers and wise rulers, not abusing bastards. That's about it.**

**Chapter 1:  Cry, cry harder and scream as loud as you can**

**Elladan's POV**

One of my first memories is that of a beautiful woman holding me in her arms, looking at me with a smile that lit her whole face. Her soft hand was caressing my hair and all I felt was peace and safety.

I was ready to fall asleep again when all of the sudden somebody else took me from the arms of the beautiful woman. I opened my eyes and I saw the kind face of a man who was looking at me with wonder in his eyes. He looked gentle and loving, but he was not the woman, so I started crying. Immediately the wonder changed to distress and he handed me over.

I kept looking at him and I saw him picking up another bundle. Somehow it felt like that bundle was very important to me and I wanted to be close to him. So I started crying again. The man looked at me and quickly handed the bundle to the woman.  I saw the pain in his eyes and I wanted to ease it. I cried again and screamed and raised my arms towards him.

The wonder was back in his eyes as carefully picked me up and held me close to him. The woman handed him the other bundle and he sat in a chair with a big smile on his face and the two of us close to his body.

I fell asleep soon after that, but not before learning a new thing: if you cry and scream loud enough everything will be done as you wish it.

**Elrond's POV**

I was still in awe. Six months have passed since my sons have opened their eyes and looked upon us and I could still not believe they were here. So much alike, Elladan and Elrohir already showed signs of different characters. While Elrohir was usually quiet, Elladan showed all of us what powerful lungs he had.

- Come, meleth-nín, my beautiful wife told me smiling. Come and pick up your sons.

- I don't know, Brí, I don't know if I am going to be a good father, I hesitated.

- You will be a wonderful father, don't worry. But only if you gather enough courage to come close to them.

- But what if they won't like me?

- Why wouldn't hey? she laughed. You are the most wonderful elf in the world, you love them and you will always will. Come, take Elladan.

I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but I gathered my little son in my arms. He took one look at me and started crying. I looked in dismay at Brí and handed her Elladan. While she was trying to calm him I decided to hold Elrohir, but that has proven to be a wrong idea. Elladan saw me with his twin in my arms and screamed at the top of his lungs.

- I told you they will not like me, I told my wife trying to keep the distress out of my voice.

- Nonsense, meleth-nín. He is just cranky because he needs sleep, that is all.

All of a sudden Elladan started crying again and as I wanted to move away from him and his brother I noticed something that filled me with joy and wonder. My son was raising his arms to me, he wanted to be with me.

After Brí put both of them in my arms, I sat on a chair and smiled. My sons liked me, my sons wanted to be with me. Life was wonderful again.

TBC


	2. Yank their hair

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, I really do, but it's just wishful thinking. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Eru. And I'm neither.**

**Author's note: There will be no slash, no MS and no love stories except for the canon ones. Elladan and Elrohir are loving brothers, Elrond and later Thrandúil are loving fathers and wise rulers, not abusing bastards. That's about it.**

**Chapter 2: Yank their hair and they'll pay attention**

**Elrohir's POV**

Something important was happening. Ada and naneth looked happy, but preoccupied and my brother and I were dressed in some unusual clothes. Ada picked me up, naneth picked Elladan and we walked down the stairs into the main court. A little later a great number of elves came through the gates, in front of them two beautiful elves whom we have never seen. The man got off his horse, helped the woman and then came to us. Ada and naneth bowed low in front of them and hugged them tightly.

Naneth pushed me and Elladan in front and said:

- Naneth, ada, these are our sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They have grown up since last you saw them.

- Hello, little one, said the man. I am your grandfather, Celeborn.

He had eyes just like naneth, filled with love, kindness and joy. I smiled at him and raised my arms. Gladly he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I looked down at Elladan and started laughing when I saw the disappointment in his eyes. The lady gently took his hand and said:

- And I am your grandmother, Galadriel. I can not promise that I can put you on my shoulder, like your grandfather, but do you want to come in my arms?

My brother actually jumped in her arms and she started laughing. We started to go back to the house, our parents right in front of us, holding hands. My brother and I were making faces at each other until we noticed that the four adults weren't paying much attention to us, being too busy talking among themselves. I did not like that at all, so I thought of a way to attract their attention: I grabbed a handful of my grandfather's silver hair and yanked it with all my might.

I heard sort of a yelp and immediately everybody looked at me, ada and naneth worried and grandmother with a twinkle in her eyes. Grandfather grabbed me by my armpits, brought me in front of him and said:

-You little imp. You like to be the center of attention, don't you?

He started laughing and twirled me around. So I learnt something new: if you want to be paid attention to, yank their hair.

**Celeborn's POV**

I never thought the trip from Lothlórien to Imladris would take so long. Every time I visited my little Celebrían it seemed like I was in front of her before I knew it, but now I wished we could move faster and faster.

- Peace, hervenn-nín, we can not ride any harder than this, I heard the amused voice of my beloved.

- I know, Artanis, I know, but it feels like we barely move.

- You are most impatient, meleth-nín, to meet our grandchildren. And they will still be there if we arrive in four days.

- You are right, I kissed her hand. As always.

- Perhaps then we can let our horses rest and our companion's breath. Not one of them had time to even do that since we left Lothlórien.

- So be it, I sighed.

A few hours later we were back on the road, this time riding at a normal pace. I missed terrible my little Celebrían and I was anxious to see the two new additions to our family. Last time I saw them they were barely a few months old and almost two years passed since then.

I always thought the valley in which my son-in-law build his house was beautiful, but never so much as when I saw him with one of the twins in his arms and my Celebrían with the other one, waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. I would've jumped off the horse right to them, but I remembered in time to help my wife. As soon as her feet touched the ground I rushed with her to our family. After warmly embracing the adults, Celebrían pushed the little ones in front of her and introduced them to us again. As though there was any doubt they were their sons.

I kneeled in front of them as told them I'm their grandfather. It melted my heart when one of them, I could not tell them apart yet, raised his arms to me and smiled. I put him on my shoulder and held him tight with all the pride of a grandfather.

He started laughing and pointing at his brother who was still on the ground, with a disappointed look on his face. I wanted to take him on my other shoulder, but my wife beat me to it and with a few gentle words got him to take his place in her arms.

We moved along, towards the house, talking lightly with Elrond and Celebrían, as they were telling us stories about the twins. All of a sudden I felt my hair pulled hard and before I could stop myself I yelped very unbecoming an elf-lord. Elrond looked mortified at his son, but my beloved barely suppressed her laughter.

I grabbed the little imp by his armpits and twirled him around to show him I was not upset with him. And only then I noticed that the Galadhrim who were following us must have heard me and had a hard time not smiling. I looked stern at Haldir, but I quickly turned my attention back to the elfling before he decided again to punish me because he was not the center of my attention.

TBC…


	3. Rivers are dangerous

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, I really do, but it's just wishful thinking. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Eru. And I'm neither.**

**Author's note: There will be no slash, no MS and no love stories except for the canon ones. Elladan and Elrohir are loving brothers, Elrond and later Thrandúil are loving fathers and wise rulers, not abusing bastards. That's about it.**

**Note for chapter: 1. For me Erestor is an old friend of both Elrond and Glorfindel and he is at least as old as Elrond. 2. I have no idea exactly how the elves are fishing, so I used the way we are fishing. If it's inaccurate, please let me know and I'll correct it.**

**Chapter 3: Rivers are dangerous**

**Elladan's POV**

Nothing was better than going out of the house with my brother and one of our parents or tutors. We could run, roll in the grass, play with our wooden swords or simply lie under a tree and listen to the birds or the river.  Today we are heading out with Erestor who promised to teach us how to fish. Ada and naneth seemed strangely happy that we left and return to the house with haste.

Erestor walked calm and … well, lordly, behind us, while Elrohir and I kept running to and from him, around him, yelling and jumping, tugging at his robes or rolling in the grass. Finally Erestor found the perfect spot for fishing and after setting everything down he took us closer to the river.

- Elladan Elrohir, I want both of you to be very careful. Bruinen is a mighty river and even tough your father can control it, it is not wise to play to close. Especially if you are alone.

- Yes, Erestor, we answered at the same time, causing him to roll his eyes.

- Naneth said that elf lords do not roll their eyes, my brother said.

Ignoring his commentary, Erestor started to show us how to put the bait, to throw the line and then he asked us to sit and wait. It would have been boring, but we started catching a lot of fish and we were very happy. Who knew fishing can be so much fun.

After a while, Erestor asked us to stay exactly where we are and went behind some trees. The moment he disappeared from your view, Elrohir go up and started walking alongside the river.

- Elrohir, Erestor told us to stay here.

- I am bored. I want to see what is after this meander of Bruinen.

I did not know if I should yell after Erestor, go with my brother or stay put, but by the time I decided to go with him, he already left and I caught a fish. I was happy, excited, but suddenly I heard the icy voice of Erestor:

- Elladan, where is your brother?

- Oh, he said he was bored, he went for a walk, I answered.

He paled considerably and I was afraid he will start screaming.

- Which way did he go, Elladan?

- Erestor, you are very pale, are you alright?

- I am, but we must find your brother immediately, he said calmly.

I was about to show him, when we heard a scream: it was my brother's voice. We started running and just after the meander we saw Elrohir clinging to some roots. By the time we got to him he screamed one more time and fell into the river. I froze thinking my brother will drown, but then I saw Erestor, flying by me, dressed only in his breeches and jumping into Bruinen after Elrohir. He reached him quickly and swam with him to the bank. My brother was shivering and couching and after giving him a quick hug, Erestor started yelling at him.

I did not know he had so much breath in him, because it seemed like he didn't stop to breathe not even once. When he was done, Elrohir looked at him with teary eyes, begging for forgiveness. By that time I was hugging my twin and I was looking at Erestor with tears in my eyes also.

- I am not mad with you, Elrohir, he sighed. Well, I am mad, but only because you could have injured yourself very bad. Now do you understand why I asked you to be careful and stay where I asked you to?

- Yes, Erestor. And I promise the next time I will be right next to you all the time.

- Next time will be when orcs are singing in Quenya, he mumbled.

And so we learnt that rivers are dangerous, not only because you might drown, but also because the person who is usually taking us outside, will not do that for a long time. At least that is what I understood from the last thing he said. Orcs aren't singing, are they?

**Erestor's POV**

I love Elladan and Elrohir as I would love my own children and I enjoy teaching them all they need and want to know. Plus, it's always good to have the Lord and the Lady of Imladris in your debt for allowing them some time alone. That said, I must add that the twins are beginning the age when they think that anything and everything is possible, when they have no fear or understanding of the consequences of their actions. Hmm, these will be interesting times.

By the end of the day I decided that the times will not only be interesting, but they will most probably kill me. What orcs and other foes did not succeed in doing, two little elflings will accomplish. Yes, I will go to the Halls of Mandos very early, either by their hands or by those of their father and mother.

The day started calm and beautiful, my only concern being to teach Elladan and Elrohir how to fish. No easy feat considering they are unable to stay in one place for too long. But, to my big surprise they seemed to be interested and got all excited when they started to catch some fish. Feeling sufficiently sure that they'll stay put for a few minutes, I told them no to go anywhere and went behind some trees to relieve myself. When I got back Elladan was jumping up and down because he just caught another fish, making me smile at his enthusiasm. Smile that disappeared instantly when I realized my other charge was nowhere to be seen.

- Elladan, where is your brother?

- Oh, he said he was bored, he went for a walk.

I felt the blood leaving my face, my mouth became dry and I had to fight the urge to scream in frustration: it's been a few minutes!

- Which way did he go, Elladan?

- Erestor, you are very pale, are you alright? he asked concerned

- I am, I answered with a calm that I did no feel, but we must find your brother immediately.

Before he was able to show me the way Elrohir went, I heard a faint scream. I truly believe my heart stopped that instant, but I started running towards the scream, with Elladan right behind me. The screams kept been heard, which helped us to find my young charge, but made my blood run cold thinking of what might've happened to him. And I found out soon enough: he tripped and fell off the edge of the river; he was holding for dear life on some roots. To make matters worse, just as I was about to reach him, he could hold no more and fell into the river.

I do not think I have ever undressed quicker in my long life and with just one jump I was diving after Elrohir. My luck changed then and I was able to reach him fast and the mighty river did not drag us too far or too deep. Once on the river bank I let him cough all the water he ingested and only after that I started admonish him.

- I am sorry, Erestor, I am so sorry. Please do not be mad with me anymore, he looked at me with his eyes full of tears.

Yes, just like everybody else around them I yield to the power of those grey eyes, especially when I saw the equally teary eyes of his brother.

- I am not mad with you, Elrohir. Well, I am mad, but only because you could have injured yourself very bad. Now do you understand why I asked you to be careful and stay where I asked you to?

- Yes, Erestor. And I promise the next time I will be right next to you all the time.

- Next time will be when orcs are singing in Quenya, I mumbled.

TBC…

Answers to reviewers: First, sorry for the delay. RL didn't allow me to write.

**Aladar Austere:** Thanks for being my first reviews. I thought I was accepting anonymous, looks like I didn't. Thanks for letting me know.

**LadyJanelly: **Thank you. I'm trying to keep with the canon, although we don't know much about the twins' life. I'm sure Celeborn was a wonderful grandpa.

**Le Chapelier fou: **Thank you. Don't worry about your English, it's quite good. Au revoir, mon ami.

**Calypso Diangelos:** Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try that or I'll just move along and write about when they are older J. It's hard for me to write how they would speak considering I have no children their age around me.

**Kathleen LaCorneille:** Tell your sister to send me some chocolateJ Don't worry, Elrond is one of my favorites too, and even if he'll go through some heartache with the twins, everything will be all right in the end.


	4. Lothlorien elves are soft

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, I really do, but it's just wishful thinking. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Eru. And I'm neither.**

**Author's note: There will be no slash, no MS and no love stories except for the canon ones. Elladan and Elrohir are loving brothers, Elrond and later Thrandúil are loving fathers and wise rulers, not abusing bastards. That's about it.**

**Note for chapter: One more elf about whom we don't know much. So, once again, this is just my opinion: Haldir is the Marchwarden of Lothlórien and he is older than the twins, older than Legolas, but older than … let's say Elrond or Erestor. He must've known Celebrían and for my story's purposes he used to be in charge with protecting her. And one more thing … Haldir is mine. Unless he is married and the professor forgot to tell us, in which case I'll move along. I do not want to mess with the Galdhrim, males or females.**

**Chapter 4: Lothlórien elves are soft. Just like the Imladris ones.**

**Elrohir's POV**

It was the first time we were leaving Imladris for more than a few days and both I and my brother were very excited. We kept asking our parents to ride faster, or for Glorfindel to try and catch us. Erestor had to stay behind, to take care of our home in our parents' absence, but he seemed strangely happy not to come with us and actually I noticed he looked at ada, naneth and Glorfindel with both pity and amusement in his eyes. I wonder why.

We were going to visit daeradar and daernaneth in Lothlórien and naneth could not stop talking about the home of her childhood, the beauty of the trees and the feeling of peace and contentment it brought to everyone.

- Probably since you left, laughed Glorfindel.

- I do not understand what you mean, mother answered firmly.

- Should I remind you of the instance when …

- Glorfindel, ada interrupted with, I do not think it is appropriate in front of the children.

- I might give them ideas?

- That too, ada ended the conversation, looking warily at us.

Of course we looked back with our most innocent faces, which started not to have the desire effect anymore. I think my brother and I must come up with something new.

The trip to Lothlórien didn't take too long, at least we didn't feel like it was too long, both Elladan and I being too busy running, riding, chasing each other and other elves, trying to play pranks on everybody and generally being restless. By the time we saw the woods of Lothlórien, ada and naneth gave us to other elves to ride with and Glorfindel had a rather nasty look reserved only for us.

We had barely set foot in the woods when several elves, all with long blond hair, jumped from the trees in front of us.

- Mae govannen, the leader bowed low in front of our parents and Glorfindel. Welcome to Lothlórien.

- It is so good to be here, my mother smiled and hugged the elf. And it is good to see you, Haldir.

- My lord Elrong, my lord Glorfindel, you honor us with your presence, he bowed again.

- Of you bow one more time, you won't get back up, Glorfindel growled.

Everybody turned surprised and looked at the angry elf-lord.

- I can not believe I am saying this, but I really am tired, upset and frustrated. I want to take a bath, eat and keep away from the Peredhil family for the rest of our stay here.

- Problems on the road, mellon-nín? asked Haldir smiling, turning to a casual tone.

- You'll see, you'll see. They are your problem now, just as their mother has been a long time ago.

We saw Haldir paling a little and took that as the cue to introduce ourselves:

- I am Elladan, my brother said.

- I am Elrohir, I added.

- Identical twins, Haldir groaned. It is a pleasure to meet you, he added immediately smiling to us. I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. These are my …, he turned his head and stopped. Those were my brothers, Rúmil and Oróphir.

- They swiftly left when Glorfindel said something about somebody being your problem, ada told him barely holding his laughter. I am sure they remembered they had something urgent to do.

- I am sure, my lord, Haldir sighed and then moved in front of us to show us the way.

After a few steps, Elladan and I went straight to him, grabbed his hands, one on each side and started asking question:

- How long have you been living here?

- Where did you live before that?

- Do you like it here?

- Have you visited Imladris and Mirkwood?

- Have you seen the spiders in Mirkwood?

- Do you have any other brothers?

- Do you hunt?

- What do you hunt?

- Can we go with you?

- Will you show us your home?

We would've kept talking, despite the fact that Haldir looked a little dizzy, but mother told us to stop and walk with her. Only then Glorfindel stepped up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder nudging him to move along.

The reunion with our grandparents was joyous and heartfelt, but Elladan and I had our minds set on testing a certain Marchwarden. As soon as we could, we left our parents and grandparents and went in the search of Haldir. With the help of two elves who introduced themselves as Haldir's brothers we found his talan.

- Haldir, Elladan screamed at the top of his lungs.

- How can I help you, El…, he hesitated.

- Ladan, my brother supplied helpfully. What are you doing?

- I am resting. I have just come back after several months on the border.

- Can you take us to Celebrant? I asked

- Not now, Elrohir. I have to make my report to lord Celeborn and I need to rest.

- Plus anybody related to the Lord and Lady and Celebrant do not bode well, we heard Glorfindel's amused voice behind us.

Haldir groaned and covered his face with his hands.

- Then will you take us, Glorfindel?

- No, he answered firm.

- Please, Glorfindel. You know how much we love you, we both looked at him with our best puppy eyes.

- That will not work, my young ones. I do not fall for that this easy.

- Haldir? we turned our eyes to him.

- No.

- Please? we added a few tears just for good measure.

- Oh, for the love of Valar. Very well, I will take you. Wait for me outside.

- Thank you, Haldir, thank you, we jumped in joy and kissed him enthusiastically.

Lesson in life: yes, Lothlórien elves are just as soft as the ones from Imladris, you only have to know how to talk to them.

**Haldir's POV**

We had been waiting for the party from Imladris for two days. It rejoiced our hearts to see lady Celebrían once again in the Golden Wood and I was looking forward to spend some time with Glorfindel. As soon as they set foot in the woods we jumped from the trees.

- Mae govannen, I bowed low in front of lord Elrond, lady Celebrían and Glorfindel. Welcome to Lothlórien.

- It is so good to be here, she smiled and hugged me. And it is good to see you, Haldir.

- My lord Elrond, my lord Glorfindel, you honor us with your presence, I bowed again.

- Of you bow one more time, you won't get back up, Glorfindel growled.

I could not believe he did that. First of all, he does not growl, second of all, he knew we had to greet them formally before greeting them as friends. What was wrong with him?

- I can not believe I am saying this, but I really am tired, upset and frustrated. I want to take a bath, eat and keep away from the Peredhil family for the rest of our stay here.

- Problems on the road, mellon-nín? I smiled, turning to a casual tone.

- You'll see, you'll see. They are your problem now, just as their mother has been a long time ago.

I swear I paled a little as I just remembered that in the party were the twin sons of the Lord and Lady of Imladris. All of a sudden the grumpiness of my friend started to make sense.

- I am Elladan, one of them said.

- I am Elrohir, the other added.

- Identical twins, I groaned. It is a pleasure to meet you, I added immediately, realizing their parents were right there. I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. These are my …, I turned my head and stopped. Those were my brothers, Rúmil and Oróphir.

- They swiftly left when Glorfindel said something about somebody being your problem, lord Elrond said barely holding his laughter. I am sure they remembered they had something urgent to do.

- I am sure, my lord, I sighed and then moved in front to show them the way. Not that they really needed, but I was trying to get away from the twins. I never had the gift of foretelling, but something was really telling me that I am in trouble.

After a few steps, Elladan and Elrohir ran next to me, grabbed my hands, one on each side and started asking question:

- How long have you been living here?

- Where did you live before that?

- Do you like it here?

- Have you visited Imladris and Mirkwood?

- Have you seen the spiders in Mirkwood?

- Do you have any other brothers?

- Do you hunt?

- What do you hunt?

- Can we go with you?

- Will you show us your home?

Somewhere around the question number twenty I started feeling slightly dizzy. It was uncanny how identical they were in everything, how they completed each other's sentences and how many questions they could put in a very short time. Yes, they were definitely the sons of Celebrían, I remembered all so well the days and years when I was her protector/ instructor/ horsey/ pillow /all-knowing. Thankfully she told them to stop asking me so many questions and walk with her. Only then Glorfindel stepped up to me and put his hand on my shoulder nudging me to move along.

I was trying to rest (yes, it might not be usual for elves to sleep in the middle of the days, but three months on the borders, with my brothers, tend to wipe out anybody) when I heard a scream:

- Haldir.

- How can I help you, El…, I hesitated.

- Ladan, he supplied helpfully. What are you doing?

- I am resting. I have just come back after several months on the border.

- Can you take us to Celebrant? the other one asked

- Not now, Elrohir. I have to make my report to lord Celeborn and I need to rest.

- Plus anybody related to the Lord and Lady and Celebrant do not bode well, we heard Glorfindel's amused voice behind us.

I groaned and covered my face with his hands. Glorfindel was almost jumping in joy that he is not in charge of the twins. As tired as I was I seriously contemplated returning to patrol immediately.

- Then will you take us, Glorfindel?

- No, he answered firm.

- Please, Glorfindel. You know how much we love you, both looked at him.

- That will not work, my young ones. I do not fall for that this easy.

- Haldir?

Ai, Valar, they turned their puppy eyes on me. I must resist. I must resist. I must resist.

- No.

- Please? they said with tears in their eyes.

- Oh, for the love of Valar. Very well, I will take you. Wait for me outside.

- Thank you, Haldir, thank you, they jumped in joy and kissed me enthusiastically.

So much for me resisting! On the other hand I was never able to resist my other young charge by the name of Celebrían.

- You are doomed, my friend, Glorfindel laughed.

- I know I am, I sighed.

- They already have you wrapped around their little fingers.

- I know. Stop rubbing it in, Glorfindel.

- I should, but I can't. I am too happy to be away from them.

- At least they live with you in Imladris, they are only visiting here.

And I had the satisfaction of seeing the mighty Balrog-Slayer turning white and grumpy at the mere mention of two elflings.

TBC…

Yes, bits and pieces of Elvish just here and there, when they are supposed to speak only in Elvish is not quite right, but I love those words, I can't help myself.

Answers to reviewers:

Larissa: Thank you very much. You should read "Elrond's boys" by Dragon Confused. Excellent story!

SilentBanshee: Haldir was gracious enough to tell me about his first encounter with the twins, but for now Glorfindel deftly dodges all my questions regarding his embarrassing moments at the hands of the elflings. He'll come around, don't worry.

KissTheRainGirl12489: Thank you very much. I don't know where some people got the idea that Thrandúil is a mean, abusing person, but in my book he is one of the greatest kings of elves.

Neoinean: As long as I have inspiration. Actually my muse gave me an idea for the last chapter, which is tough far down the line.


	5. New friends good

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, I really do, but it's just wishful thinking. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Eru. And I'm neither.**

**Author's note: There will be no slash, no MS and no love stories except for the canon ones. Elladan and Elrohir are loving brothers, Elrond and later Thrandúil are loving fathers and wise rulers, not abusing bastards. That's about it.**

**Note for chapter: 1. Here comes the part in which Thrandúil is a loving father, even though his son might drive him a little nuts. 2. He and Elrond are friends. Maybe not best of friends, but still friends. 3. Legolas' mother and eventual siblings have always been open for debate. In this story he does have a mother and at least two older brothers. **

**Chapter 5: New friends – good, angry Elven king - bad**

**Elrohir's POV**

We weren't sure how to feel about the visit of the Woodland King. Naneth and the queen had been friends for a long time, but ada and the king had been known to get into arguments that could be heard from one end of Arda to the other. Or at least that is what Glorfindel and Erestor told us. The only reason we had been looking forward to the visit was that we thought the youngest prince, close in age with us, will come with the royal couple, but then ada told us Legolas won't accompany his parents.

That said, we were very surprised, just like our parents, when the king and queen dismounted and a blond elfling hid behind the queen.

- Welcome to Imladris, your highnesses, ada said.

- Thank you for inviting us, lord Elrond. Your home is as beautiful and peaceful as ever.

- And that is because two certain elflings were told to be on their best behavior. Fear not, it will change, Glorfindel said looking pointedly at us.

- Your highnesses, these are our sons, Elladan and Elrohir, naneth pushed us forward two.

- It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, we said simultaneously.

- And it is a pleasure to meet you, he smiled.

- This is our youngest son, Legolas, the queen slightly pushed him in front of us.

- It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady, my lord.

- Come inside please. You must be weary after your journey.

We started walking to the house, Legolas still clinging to his mother, looking at us every now and then as though he was evaluating us. In the mean time, Elladan and I were talking about the royal couple whom we haven't seen before.

- The queen is beautiful, Elladan said glancing towards her.

- She looks kind and joyful.

- How can she be like that if the king has a temper like Glorfindel and Erestor said?

- I'll have you know my ada is the best elven king there is. He is loving, cheerful, stern but kind, we heard behind the voice of Legolas.

- We appologize, I said quickly, we did not mean to insult your father. We do not know him and should've asked you instead of assuming.

- Apologies accepted, he smiled. I know ada raises his voice sometimes, but when he's angry at me, I'd rather have him doing that then just staring at me.

- I know what you mean, Elladan shuddered thinking of our ada's stares.

- I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship, he smiled again.

We spent the first few days under the watchful eyes of Erestor and Talen, the king's advisor and Legolas' tutor. The two adults seemed to find a lot in common (and I think most of that was complains about their charges), but it wasn't as easy for us and Legolas. He looked all right to us, his eyes betraying a mischievous side he was trying to hide, but we weren't sure. Little by little we warmed up to each other and started talking about the life in Mirkwood and the life in Imladris. Both Elladan and I were very envious he had four older brothers whom he was able to torment, but when we heard some of the payback, we suddenly decided that it's better in our home. Truth to be told, once we started … exchanging opinions we realized that a lot of his ideas of fun were just like ours and we had a lot to learn from him, just as he had to learn from us.

And so it began, the sweet sounds of elves yelling and shrieking being heard once again in the halls of Imladris. Our knowledge of the house and the people, combined with the new ideas of Legolas made sure that our targets had no chance of escaping. At least not for long. The only ones who thwart our attempts were Erestor and Talen. Somehow it seemed that they had eyes in the back of their heads and could read our minds. Nothing worked until we spent a whole day planning very careful everything. And we succeeded wonderfully.

We barely had time to see the results of our hard work, when the enraged screams of the two elves started echoing. We did not waste anytime and ran like the wind, with our tutors in hot pursuit. I am sure that if they would've caught us, that would've been our end on Arda. Luckily they collided with ada and king Thrandúil, giving us enough time to disappear in the gardens.

That is were we hid for the next few hours, until Elladan decided that he wanted to see Erestor and Talen again. I have told my twin that is dangerous to be so close to the adults, but he never listens to me, ever. So he tried to look inside again and that's when we heard a booming voice:

- Sons of Elrond, Legolas, come here immediately.

Elladan was so startled he lost his grip on the branch and so he fell flapping his arms like a bird and knocking Legolas and I down from our positions. The tree was not too high, but we got the wind knocked out of us. I glanced towards the house and I was sure I hit my head too hard; there was no way what I was seeing was true: the Woodland King could not be jumping out of a window! By the time I realized that it was actually happening, it was too late, he already reached us and grabbed us by our collars, keeping us firmly on the ground.

- We are doomed, Legolas whispered watching the rest of the adults approaching us.

- Yes, we are, my brother answered mournfully.

The sight of our angry parents, upset Glorfindel and two enraged tutors was enough to strike fear in our hearts, but Valar, when the king started yelling at us I'm sure we turned white. I have to admit I didn't hear everything he said as I was too busy studying the ground or glancing in fascination at the king's face which was turning redder and redder and then an interesting shade of purple. That is when I remembered what Erestor said, that when furious king Thrandúil has the calm and cheerful temper of a Balrog; considering Glorfindel agreed with him, maybe we should've reconsidered before playing a prank on our tutors. Well, too late for us now. When he finally stopped I dared to raise my head and eyes, only to be filled with dread when ada started talking. His face didn't change color, but his eyes were filled with anger and he didn't need to raise his voice to make us want to find a deep, deep hole to crawl into.

It went on and on, ada and the king taking turns when one was getting too tired and the idea of a hole swallowing us seemed more and more attractive by the minute. I thank the Valar we weren't in Mirkwood as I am sure the king would not have hesitated to throw all three of us in the dungeons for a couple of hundred years at least.

Finally they seemed to run out of things to say, or yell, and we dared to look at each other; hmm, if I look half as bad as my brother I think I'll start to worry. I don't think I've ever seen him so white and it was pure panic in his eyes, wondering what will happen next.

- You will do good to appologize immediately to your tutors, the king said in a normal voice, for a change.

We didn't have to be asked twice and tears came into our eyes without even trying.

- We are so sorry, Erestor, Talen, I said as representative of our group. We appologize for what we did to you and we promise it never, ever, ever happen again.

-No, I won't, ada said with sadness in his voice. Do you know why?

- No, my lord, Legolas answered.

- Because Erestor and Talen decided to leave for Valinor.

For a moment I could not quite understand what he just said. It was not possible! Erestor could not leave Imladris only because of us, could he? I looked to my brother and Legolas and the same horror was in their eyes: we caused our tutors to leave Arda for good. The next moment I heard wailing and I was surprised to realize it was me. I threw myself at Erestor, grabbing his robe and screaming that he can not leave us. My brother jumped him from the other side, while Talen was under attack by Legolas. It was probably one of the few times when we did not fake our tears and wailing and we did not stop until they promised they will never leave us.

After that we have been sent to our rooms, were we were supposed to remain for the rest of the day and reflect upon what we did and the consequences of that. It was a very frightening moment when we realized we might lose Erestor, but it was nothing compared to the terror I felt in front of the purple faced, angry beyond words Elven king. I think that Legolas and we will be great friends, but I'll think twice before angering his ada again.

**Thrandúil's POV**

It was good to be in Imladris again and see my friends. Even though Elrond and I do not see eye to eye all the time, I always respected him and considered him a friend. On top of that, the beautiful lady of Imladris and my beloved Mereniel had always been friends.

- Welcome to Imladris, your highnesses, Elrond bowed in front of us.

- Thank you for inviting us, lord Elrond. Your home is as beautiful and peaceful as ever, I added continuing with the formal pleasantries.

- And that is because two certain elflings were told to be on their best behavior. Fear not, it will change, Glorfindel said with a voice that spoke of doom.

- Your highnesses, these are our sons, Elladan and Elrohir, Celebrían pushed forward two identical elflings.

- It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, they said simultaneously, in eerie identical voices.

- And it is a pleasure to meet you, I smiled.

- This is our youngest son, Legolas, my wife slightly pushed him in front of us.

- It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady, my lord.

Yes, it looked like both families had similar discussions with our offsprings. I saw the surprise in Elrond's eyes, as I had told him before I was going to come only with my queen, but then he smiled.

- Come inside please. You must be weary after your journey.

Our ladies went in front of us with the three children, while I had to tell something to Elrond, dropping all formalities:

- I am not weary! Elves do not tire that easily.

- Thrandúil, mellon-nín, he laughed, not long ago we have traveled with the twins to Lothlórien.

- By the end of the journey I was alternating between being weary and devising plans to leave the lord of Imladris without heirs, Glorfindel laughed.

- Oh, you understand then, i sighed. Do not get me wrong, I love my little Greenleaf dearly, but sometimes … sometimes …

- An early journey to Valinor seems the only way out, I know, Elrond smiled.

- Thrandúil, I thought you wanted to come just with your lovely wife. From your letters it seemed that your youngest was one of the reasons for which you wished to leave Mirkwood for a while.

- Yes, that was the plan, but it didn't work that way, I sighed yet again. I had to tell my other children that I intended to leave Legolas in their care, and Kelian simply told me that if that is the case, when I return I will either have one less son, or just one son because the rest of them will take the ship to Valinor.

- Kelian said that? Elrond laughed. Your oldest was always the most patient, calm and collected of them all.

- Traits not taken after his father, Glorfindel whispered in the back.

- Yes he is, I answered glaring at Glorfindel, and that is why I took his words to heart. And I started regretting about halfway to here, but it was too late.

- You are sighing way too much, mellon-nín.

- I noticed that, Glorfindel. It is a habit I just picked up since Legolas started to move around. It was a lot better when he was just a baby and was just crawling here and there.

- Come, Thrandúil, come enjoy the peace of Imladris.

- For the little while that it will last, Glorfindel added with his newly discovered ominous and doomful voice.

- It won't be that bad, Glorfindel.

- A, those famous last words again.

The first four days seemed to prove Glorfindel wrong. It was still peace and quiet and while the elflings were getting to know each other better under the constant supervision of Erestor and Talen, my advisor, the rest of us were spending time just talking, reading, riding or strolling thru the beautiful gardens of Imladris.

And then everything changes as our offsprings began to feel very comfortable in each others company and started making mischief together. Yes, Glorfindel, the-elf-lord-with-doom-and-gloom-in-his-voice was right and quite happy about it.

The first signs were not that bad: shrieks and yells, elves suddenly walking very warily and looking behind them every other step. But it almost looked like for the elves of Imladris, just like for the ones from Mirkwood, being suspicious of every sound and every shadow was a normal way of life.

It all reached its peak when our children decided that Erestor and Talen were supervising them much too closely. With an ingenious combination of dye, honey and feathers, thrown upon them at the perfect angle, in mere minutes the two elves looked nothing like the dignified advisors we knew them to be, but rather like two overgrown, purple … feathery things. Indescribable to be very honest.

The yells resonating thru the halls of Imladris were sadly nothing new, but the two purple elves running after the elflings were. Everybody in their path stared mouths agape, hesitating between pitying and laughing at them, although I bet most of them went with the latter.

The Valar showed their sense of humor by putting me and Elrond in their path, unfortunately on different sides of a corner and such we collided and fell in a tumble of legs, arms and feathers. I almost shrieked in surprise when I took a look at them and I heard beneath me the sudden and sharp intake of breath which betrayed Elrond's shock.

- If you ask what happened, … Erestor growled threatening.

- I had no intention, Elrond assured him. Where are they?

- The little orcs were running just in front of us.

- My lord, said Talen, I have reached a painful decision. When we return home I will take my leave from you and go to Valinor.

- I did not know you feel the call of the sea so strongly, I said as though I had no idea what was actually causing this.

- I do not, my king, but if I do not leave I will be soon called kinslayer, he gritted through his clenched teeth.

- And I am sure I will find a place on that ship too, Erestor added

- Now, now, there is no need to talk like that.

- No need, no need ?!? Erestor's voice went higher and higher with each word. Do you not see us? Are we invisible as well as purple?

- That could help, I said softly, hardly able to hold my mirth.

The looks they both gave made me very grateful I was a king. I didn't see any of them trying to kill me, as much as they wanted to.

- Let's get you cleaned and we will talk about it later, Elrond said giving me a chastising look.

About two hours later, Erestor and Talen were moping in the Hall of Fire, pretty much the same elves as before the incident and with only a few stains of purple on their faces and hands. Celebrían and Mereniel, always the peace makers, were trying to appease them, with a lot of success I might add, as they were using all their considerable charms.

Our children had disappeared into thin air and no one was able to as must as spot them. Legolas' uncanny ability to hide combined with the twins' knowledge of their home, made it impossible for anybody to find them. Until I thought I noticed something in the tree next to the window. After I looked careful I was sure enough there was at least one of the culprits in the said tree.

- Sons of Elrond, Legolas, come here immediately, I bellowed, feeling that I was turning red with fury.

Several things happened at the same time: Glorfindel dropped his goblet of wine, Erestor and Talen who were certainly conspiring to kill the heirs of Imladris and Mirkwood jumped at the same time and banged their heads together, Elrond and our beautiful wives who just left Erestor and Talen chocked on their wine and from the tree fell the three elflings.

It was not far from the ground, so they did not injured themselves, but made them a little dizzy giving me enough time to jump out the window and grab them just as they attempted to flee once more. I seriously doubt they were still enjoying themselves while having to deal two sets of angry parents, a Balrog-Slayer and two enraged tutors. I know that I yelled at them and watch as color left their faces, while my face was probably turning purple. My caught my wife's worried look so I stop to catch my breath. I was completely shocked when Elrond replaced me without skipping a beat; maybe his face was not turning red, but he was showing remarkable improvement at scolding the young ones. True, last time I saw him he had no one to practice on, now he had two.

After finishing yelling, scolding, threatening and generally making them feel awful, we asked them to beg forgiveness from their tutors. They did that with bitter tears in their eyes, but I can not stop asking myself if they were for real or just a sure way for them to be forgiven. Because of course Erestor and Talen could not resist and forgave them, but even more promised they will never leave, after the elflings started actually wailing hearing their tutors considered leaving for Valinor.

- I appologize for the behavior of my sons, Thrandúil.

- And I appologize for the behavior of my offspring, I answered. Do you think they heard one word from what we've been saying for the last hour?

- I'm sure it went right over their heads, Elrond sighed.

- And this is the beginning of the end, Glorfindel piped in with his voice of doom. Arda and we stood a chance before they met, now all we can do is pray our end will be swift.

- Ai, Glorfindel, stop with that kind of talking, Celebrían intervened.

- Very well, he started laughing. But I can not wait to say "I told you so".

TBC…

Answers to reviewers:

SilentBanshee: Next one, I promiseJ I threatened Glorfindel enough and he caved.

Aladar Austere: How can you not be a sucker with two cutie pies like the twins? lol

KissTheRainGirl12489: Celebrant is the river next to Lothlórien. If you are interested, the best site for all things Tolkien is Add the www in front.

Kathleen LaCorneille: Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I know all too well how RL is.

Ms.L.P.Weasly: Thanks a lot. Keep reading J


End file.
